hero_vs_villainfandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Man
|games = Iron Man The Incredible Hulk Iron Man 2 Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Captain America: The Winter Soldier - The Official Game (mentioned) Disney Infinity series |actor = Robert Downey, Jr. Davin Ransom (young) |fullname = Anthony Edward Stark |alias = |personality = Outgoing, good-hearted, unconcerned for others (formerly), a bit egotistical, remorseful, arrogant (sometimes), fatherly towards Iron Man and protective |appearance = Man with dark brown hair, brown eyes, slender, muscular and mustache and goatee As Iron Man: Wears Red and gold armor |alignment = Good |affiliations = Stark Industries (formerly) Avengers |home = New York City |family = Howard Stark † (father) Maria Stark † (mother) Mrs Stark (grandmother) Mr Stark (grandfather) Pepper Potts (wife) Morgan Stark (daughter) Unnamed mother-in-law Morgan (uncle-in-law) |friends = Pepper Potts, Happy Hogan, Maria Hill, Maya Hansen, Ho Yinsen, War Machine, Vision, Black Widow, Spider-Man, Captain America, Falcon, Scarlet Witch, Thor Odinson, Hulk, Quicksilver, Nick Fury, Phil Coulson, Hawkeye, Everett Ross, Sharon Carter, Black Panther, Doctor Strange, Star-Lord, Drax the Destroyer, Nebula, Mantis, Ant-Man, Wasp, Captain Marvel, Harley Keener, Laura Barton, Helen Cho, Shuri, May Parker, Bucky Barnes, Valkyrie, Aragorn, Korg, Miek, Einherjar, Kraglin Obfonteri, Howard the Duck, Groot, Gamora |enemies = Obediah Stane, Raza, Ten Rings, Justin Hammer, Whiplash, Loki, Chitauri, Leviathans, Alexander Pierce, Jasper Sitwell, Brock Rumlow, Aldrich Killian, Ultron, Ulysses Klaue, Mysterio, Dr. List, Wolfgang von Strucker, Helmut Zemo, Ant-Man (formerly), Hawkeye (formerly), Vulture, Ebony Maw, Cull Obsidian, Thanos, Proxima Midnight, Corvus Glaive, Nebula (2014 version) †, Sakaarans, Outriders, Chitauri Gorillas |quote = “You can take away my house, all my tricks and toys. One thing you can't take away: I am Iron Man.” |shorts = The Consultant (stock-footage) All Hail the King (mentioned)|shows = |comics = |occupation = CEO of Stark Industries (formerly) Avenger SHIELD Consultant (formerly)|goal = To protect the world from Thanos (failed)|minions = J.A.R.V.I.S., Iron Legion, F.R.I.D.A.Y., Harley Keener|likes = Pepper Potts, Money, alcohol, wealth, women, justice, wealth, showing off (sometimes), his team, his family, peace, his heroism, Shawarma|dislikes = Villains, evil, his inventions abused or misused, admitting when he's wrong or his mistakes, injustice, his parents's death|powers = Iron Man suit|awards = ranked 48 on Empire Magazine's Top 100 Greatest Movies Characters|fate = Sacrifices himself by snapping his fingers and wipes away all of Thanos' forces. |love interests = Pepper Potts (wife) Christine Everhart (one-night-stand)}} Iron Man (real name Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark) is the protagonist of the Iron Man ''films. Background Personality Tony Stark used to be arrogant, self-centered, didn't care for many people, except close friends and had an attachment to his mom while having a strained relationship with his father. He was quite arrogant and did not care what happened when his weapons went out. However, when he sees the damage it did, Tony decides to stop making weapons. However, by The Avengers, Tony has become less arrogant and concerned for the welfare of others. However, he often sparred with Steve once in a while, before deciding to ultimately trust him with his life. After his experience with Loki, Tony developed post-traumatic stress disorder and became protective of the Earth. By the Avengers Civil War, due to Ultron's attack on Earth, Tony became distant and hardened towards his friends and allies. Despite that, he cared deeply for his friends and family. It included the following reasons. For one, he was warning Natasha that she should run before Ross discovered that she helped Steve and Bucky, who were fugitives of the law. He was also uncomfortable when he witnessed Wanda being treated in the Raft. For Steve, Tony was willing to legally end their feud rather than fight. Even when it was revealed that Steve was aware that Bucky killed Tony's parents, Stark warned his former teammate to stand aside but matched his former friend's aggressiveness during their fight. After Steve left a cellphone for Tony to call him, Stark decided to no longer hunt him or Bucky down and was slightly involved in his former teammates escape. Due to these past experiences, Tony felt guilty for his treatments and saw how far he fell from his previous friends. His recent behavior also caused Pepper to break off her relationship with Tony. During Spider-Man: Homecoming, Tony became a mentor towards Peter Parker and often saw him as a son figure. He connected well with Peter Parker, even recruiting him for his battle during the Avengers Civil War. As a mentor, Tony encourages Peter and teaches him life lessons and how to become a superhero. However, Stark became slightly upset that Peter had taken things to far and nearly endangered other citizens. Tony told Peter that he didn't want the young man to be him, Stark wanted him to be better. Later impressed by Peter's fight with Vulture, Tony offered him a position in the Avengers, but Parker declined. He was usually quick in befriending the Guardians of the Galaxy and Doctor Strange, and watched in despair as the team and Strange turned to dust. Tony was infamous at being sarcastic, similar to heroes Doctor Strange and Star-Lord. He usually gave people nicknames (Loki: Reindeer Games, Hawkeye: Legolas, Thor: Point Break, Star-Lord: Flash Gordon, etc.). Despite his arrogant streak, Tony was very protective of his friends. His greatest nightmare was seeing his friends die in front of him, especially the Guardians of the Galaxy and Doctor Strange despite hardly knowing them. At the end of his life, Tony sacrificed his life so other innocent ones may live, showing a selfless side that never really died. Appearance Stark was a man about in his late forties. He was musclar, had brown hair and eyes. A lot of women were attracted to him. He was quite handsome, as several women had been attracted him. Powers and Abilities *'Flight:' *'Superhuman Strength:' *'Superhuman Reflexes:' *'Armor Systems:' *'Energy Conversion Power Recharge:' *'Self-Contained Life-Support System and Environmental Protection:' *'Heads Up Display (HUD):' *'Armor Summon:' *'Mini Thrusters:' *'EMP Projectiles:' *'Powered Clamps:' Appearances ''Iron Man Tony Stark is known as a billionaire playboy who doesn't play by the rules. He is the CEO of Stark Industries, and usually tested his machines as weapons for war. He was kidnapped by the Ten Ring. However he escapes thanks to Yinsen, who tragically loses his life. He is rescued by Rhodes, returning home and announcing that he will no longer be making manufacture weapons and ignores Obadiah Stane's warnings against it and also keeps the original reactor to his improvised armor suit from his former mentor. He learns that Stane was arm trafficking to criminals, including the Ten Rings, who recieve the Jericho and attacking Yinsen's home Gulmira. He flies to Afghanistan and saves the villagers, but is shot at by two F-22 Raptor flighter jets and reveals his secret identity to Rhodey over the phone. Stane goes behind Stark's back and takes pieces of Stark's suit to the Ten Ring Tony has Pepper find out where the illegal transaction and shipments have taken place. Apparently, Tony's abduction has a more twist to it: Stane hired the Ten Rings to kill stark, but the group reneged. Tony is ambushed by Stane, taking the reactor from Tony's chest. However, Tony manages to get the original reactor to replace it. Stark fights Stane, but is outnumbered. They continue to fight but Potts is able to overload the reactor powering the Stark Industries building. He later reveals himself to be Iron Man, the name the press gave him. Later returning home, he finds Nick Fury there, claiming he is not the only superhero out there and asks him about the Avengers Initiative. Avengers Iron Man 2 Iron Man 3 Avengers: Age of Ultron Avengers: Infinity War ''Avengers: Endgame'' Twenty-two days after their defeat on Titan, Tony and Nebula have been stranded on the Benatar and have developed a friendship of sorts. They begin running low on supplies when suddenly, the duo are rescued by Captain Marvel . She brings them down from space, to earth, where Tony is reunited with Pepper. He is weakened from the fight, and informs Steve that he lost Peter. Five years after the Avengers ambushed Thanos on Titan II, Stark is revealed to have married Pepper and have married and had one daughter, Morgan. One day, Steve, Natasha and Scott Lang approach Tony to go back in time and retrieve the Infinity Stones. However, Tony refuses, in favor of being with his wife and daughter. The trio decide to return to Avengers tower and enlist Hulk to do the project themselves. However, the following night, when Tony sees a picture of him and Peter from six years ago, Tony Finds a problem to the time-travelling situation and how it can work with Scott's Quantum tunnel. He decides to help his friends but also records a message to his family if he does not survive the mission. Relationships James Rhodes/War Machine/Iron Patriot Rhodey is Tony's best friend and an officer of the US military. He often argues with Tony. He even stated that Iron Man can't do this alone, but Tony never listens. After Rhodes became paralyzed, Tony was shown helping him walk. Pepper Potts Pepper is Tony's personal assistant of Stark International and the Avengers Mansion. She always worries about Tony fighting alone against villains who stole his tech. Tony and Pepper eventually entered a romantic relationship. However, they have since "taken a break" after Stark's continuous Avenger work. After some months apart, the two got together and married each other, having a daughter named Morgan. Morgan Stark Morgan is Tony's four year old daughter and only child. She brought joy into his life. J.A.R.V.I.S. J.A.R.V.I.S. (Just A Really Very Intelligent System) is Tony's AI butler and caretaker of the Avengers Mansion and Stark International. Jarvis sometimes argues with Tony over when he will build another armor. He always assists him when Tony is fighting villains. J.A.R.V.I.S. would later be inputted into Vision, in an attempt to stop Ultron. J.A.R.V.I.S. is then replaced by F.R.I.D.A.Y.. Steve Rogers/Captain America Steve is Tony's ally, teammate, and friend in the Avengers. As for their social relationship, they might as well be considered as "frenemies" due to their personality clashes. Despite their differences, they truly care for and respect each other. When Scarlet Witch shows Tony a vision of the Avengers lying in the ground, injured and dying, Tony is especially affected by Steve's apparent death, as he quickly rushes to the latter's side, checking for a pulse. Their friendship is put to the test and severely damaged after the events of Captain America: Civil War. However, Steve sent a letter of apology for everything that had happened, telling Tony that if he ever needed his help, he'd be there. Tony, in turn, allowed Steve and the other Avengers to escape from the Raft, possibly showing sighs of forgiveness on Tony's part. Bruce Banner/Hulk Bruce and Tony are good friends, getting along as soon as they meet, and share an interest in technology. Tony even encouraged Bruce to see the Hulk as a blessing, rather than a curse. After the Battle of New York, Bruce (as the Hulk) is the one to catch Tony when he's falling to the ground from space. Bruce would later assist Tony in creating Vision. Nick Fury Fury is Tony's former boss (of the Avengers) and the two have shown an interesting alliance and Tony agrees (or sometimes disagrees) with Nick's decisions for S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers. However, Tony has supplied with him along with S.H.I.E.L.D. some weapons from his suit. After Tony creates Ultron, Fury tells Tony that he cares about him. Peter Parker/Spider-Man After recruiting Peter for his team during the Avengers Civil War, Tony starts mentoring Peter in hopes of helping him become a better hero that he himself had been. Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange Strange and Iron Man both hardly got along throughout Infinity War. However, Strange sacrificed the Time Stone to Thanos in exchange for not harming Stark. Thanos Thanos is the enemy that was anonymous to Stark and the Avengers ever since Loki Laufeyson tried to take over Earth. Gallery Navigation Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Males Category:Wealthy characters Category:Superheroes Category:Characters acquired by Disney Category:Heroes Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Lovers Category:Characters introduced in 2008 Category:Marvel characters Category:Main protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Orphans Category:Iron Man characters Category:Inventors Category:Adults Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:American characters Category:The Avengers characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Black Widow characters Category:Captain America characters Category:Wreck-it-Ralph characters Category:The Incredible Hulk characters Category:Spider-Man characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Characters in movies Category:Characters in video games Category:Time travelers Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:I Category:T